The Northern Lights
by Running Ninja
Summary: In order to properly teach Zelda how to disguise herself as a Sheikah, Impa takes her to a Sheikah village in the northern mountains, where Sheikah have fled to over many wars in Hyrule. She discovers a world of magic and things that Impa never told her.


**The Northern Lights**

In order to properly teach Zelda how to disguise herself as a Sheikah, Impa takes her to a Sheikah village in the northern mountains, where Sheikah have fled to over many wars in Hyrule. She discovers a world of magic and things that Impa never told her.

**Chapter One:**

It was dark, but red embers glowed on the slopes opposite Zelda and Impa. They illuminated the vague shapes of tents and sihouttes inside. But this light pulsed in a way that no fire ever did.

"Here we are, Zelda," Impa said, lifting up a palm. From her palm a little globe of light emerged and began to sputter high speed.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked.

"Signaling to them. Naturally, as refugees, they are very suspicious. We cannot enter unless they take us. They've protected their camp with spells."

Zelda looked towards the camp again but then, with a bright flash, another Sheikah appeared before our horses, startling them.

"Whoa girl!" Zelda cried as her horse reared and kicked. But then she touched down again and immediately calmed. The Sheikah before them was holding out his hand to her horse's head, and its ears merely twitch sedately as he calmed it. "What-what is he doing?" a frightened Zelda turned towards Impa.

"It's alright, Zelda, he's merely calming your horse. It's a form of telepathy our people have learned. We can send thoughts to people. He's merely telling the horse there's nothing to be afraid of. The same goes for you. While my people may frighten you with the power of their magic, it is something they will teach you and nothing to be afraid of."

"Oh," Zelda said, feeling stupid and humiliated.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Zelda," the Sheikah said, bowing. "My name is Jescis. I will take you to the camp. If, your highness, you would both dismount…"

Zelda and Impa got off their horses. Jecis took both their reins in one hand and the traveler's hands in his other. In a flash of light that left Zelda dizzy, they were transported into the camp.

The world erupted into sound. Reddish lights illuminated everything against the night, the same color as the Sheikah eyes.

"Impa!" cried several women who flooded her with hugs.

"Princess Zelda, this way, if you please," said Jecis as Zelda and Impa's horses were taken away. The Hylian turned to follow him.

"We know things have been difficult in Hyrule as of late, and we wish to tell you that you are always welcome here if you need a place to stay. Impa has instructed us to teach you Sheikah magic so that you may disguise yourself. I think that, with your talents in sight already apparent, you willl take to illusion like a second skin. It is the art of the Sheikah," he said, and held out his hand. It melted into the twisted gnarls of a branch before Zelda's eyes. "One of our greatest talents is shaping ourselves. But in truth, we are not changing. It is how people see us that is changing." In an instant, Jescis' hand was itself again.

"The other talent of the Sheikah is illusioning the world around us. We can make walls look as if they continue, or tents blend into the air around them. Again, it is a matter of sight—if you touch it you shall know the truth." And as Zelda blinked, Jescis ceased to stand before her. But she blinked again and he had returned.

"The last thing we can do is concrete magic. Teleporting, telepathy, conjuring light or shadow. And the first thing you must know is that to conjure shadow is simply to remove light, and to conjure light is simply to remove darkness. Because light is what there is when it is not dark, and dark is what there is when it is not light.

"Our illusions often delve into matters of darkness and light, absorbing both into our being and holding it until the illusion is over. Because of this, in the past, Sheikah have gone Black and never returned to their natural form. Matters of concrete magic are the most deadly, and the most revered, and also the most useful. Since you are not a Sheikah, there are things we cannot tell you. Please bear this in mind, for it is for your safety. Sheikah have survived in the shadows for generations, but there have been many who took that much farther.

"The nature of the Sheikah race is one of mystery and legend, but it has managed to pass on all the necessary arts over the years, and tales about the Triforce and many other things. But before I begin to bore you with our long history, you must be introduced to the ways of the camp. First; you cannot illusion another person. Second; you cannot illusion another person's tent. Third; you cannot harm another person by way of magic. Are those clear?"

"Yes, Jescis," she said.

"Very good. Now Akari will lead you to the tent we have prepared for you and Impa," he said, gesturing to a tall Sheikah girl, with spectacular ruby eyes and long brown hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Zelda introduced.

Akari flashed an enigmatic smile. "Welcome, Zelda." She led Zelda through the labryrinth of fabric and after a pause, turned to add, "The Sheikah can teach you one of two things, how to watch your back or how to trust."

Zelda nodded. "With Ganondorf's on my tail the first one would be very useful."

Akari smiled again. It was a strange smile, Zelda thought. She showed just a bit too much of her teeth. "Indeed. But trusting is a much better way to live," she finished.

"Perhaps," Zelda figured, "but when the Hero returns I am not looking to live, only to hide and serve him."

"All the same," Akari went on, "even if the only person you can trust is yourself, we can teach you that."

"Thank you," Zelda bowed. "The Sheikah have much wisdom."

"Says the Bearer herself," Akari laughed. "We Sheikah have a legend that we were originally bound to the wisdom piece. But somewhere along the way, it got transferred to a long line of princesses."

"Perhaps you would be the better holder," Zelda suggested.

"Mmmm, maybe," Akari said, "and perhaps that's why we are bound to the royal family. Or why we chose to swear our allegiance. All the same Zelda," Akari stared Zelda down with her deep blood-jewel eyes. "If you leave this camp in any harm, we shall be the ones at fault."


End file.
